


Home Alone.

by bo0zeb0y



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo0zeb0y/pseuds/bo0zeb0y
Summary: Ryan leaves Brendon home alone, seemingly harmless. However, Brendon gets caught doing some naughty things, and needs to be punished.





	

Home alone.

Brendon was home alone for the entire day. Ryan had left early, maybe around eight in the morning. He had gently woken up Brendon to tell him he'd be back by four. Then he kissed his forhead, murmured a 'goodbye', and left.

Brendon had fully woken up not long after, probably thirty minutes. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and tiredly got off of the pink bed. He noticed as his stuffed animals were strewn about, so he carefully pulled the covers up and set them neatly in place. This chore woke him up somewhat more, so he sauntered to the closet to get dressed.

Usually, Ryan dressed him. Brendon would request what he preferred to wear, and Ryan would put it on him. On these days, where Ryan had to leave earlier than ten in the morning, Brendon would be stuck  
dressing himself.

He flipped the light switch, looking at the sweaters and dresses hanging up in the closet. He turned to a fluffy bear, sitting in a chair in the corner of his room. 

"What should I wear, Berry?" He asked to the inatimate object. He pretended to hear, putting a hand up to his ear, and nodding.

"Okay! White and blue it is!" He giggled, pulling down his clothes. He slipped out of his pajamas and into a pastel blue coloured sweater, and then into a white mini skirt. He also decided to slip on some white socks that went all the way up to his knees.

"What should I do today?" Brendon wondered aloud. A smile came across his face as he grabbed his stuffed elephant and ran downstairs. 

Once in the kitchen, he turned to the stuffed animal. 

"Since Daddy isn't home, we can eat cookies for breakfast!" He squealed. He ran over to the refrigerator, standing on his tip-toes to lift the cookie jar from the top. He placed four cookies on a plate, and ran into the living room. He plopped on the couch with his stuffed animal. 

He turned on a random cartoon, eating the cookies. After he finished, he decided to colour.

By the time it was two o'clock, Brendon remembered what Ryan had said that morning:  
"Make sure to take a bath before I get home, okay, sweetie?"

Brendon had barely been awake then, but he still registered the order. He quickly went upstairs, disregarding the clouring books, stuffed animals, and cartoons.

Brendon ran the water in the bath, squirting some soap into the water, making bubbles. He stepped in, smiling as the warm water enveloped his body.

Brendon was just sitting in the bath after he washed himself, thinking about when Ryan would be home.

Then Brendon thought about what he'd seen yesterday.

He had walked in on Ryan doing some...naughty things.

Before he knew it, he was getting hard.

"Uh-oh" he groaned as he acknowledged the problem.

He quickly thought of something else besides Ryan. He stepped out of the bath, deciding to sleep it off.

That would work...right?

He quickly dressed into his pajamas, a pink cat onesie, and slipped under his covers. He lay there, on his stomach, trying to think other thoughts.

Kittens, puppies, cupcakes, cartoons, crayons, rainbows, Ryan.

Wait, no.

Brendon didn't do it intentionally. Before he knew it, millions of thoughts about Ryan, pkeasuring himself flooded his mind. He soon found himself grinding against the mattress, trying to ease the ache.

He whimpered, sitting up it bed. He could just fix the problem really quick, right? Ryan would never know. He'd just clean up the mess and pretend to be playing with his stuffies, right?

So he did. 

He palmed himself through his onesie, eventually unzipping it and stroking himself. He thought about sucking off Ryan, Ryan pleasuring himself, and Ryan fucking him.

He was so close, letting out little whimpers as he hit his edge. He jumped, suddenly, hearing the door slam open.

"Brendon, what the hell are you doing?" Ryan exclaimed, walking in the room.

Brendon pulled his hand away, but it was too late. He groaned as he came, splattering all over his lap. He nervously looked up at Ryan, scared.

"Sorry, Daddy." He said quietly, looking down.

Ryan walked closer, pulling off Brendon’s onesie all the way.

"Very, very bad boy. Why'd you break rules?" He asked, sighing. Brendon whimpered.

Ryan kneeled down to Brendon’s level.

"You know I have to punish you, Bren." Ryan reminded sternly. He had strict rules about Brendon touching himself.

"No!" Brendon exclaimed. He hated spanking. It made his butt hurt and he didn’t like it.

Ryan frowned. "Don't make this any harder, baby." He said. Brendon nodded.

Ryan had brendon stand up so he could sit. He then layed Brendon over his lap, looking down at him.

Brendon clutched one of his stuffies to his chest quickly, looking up to meet Ryan's eyes.

"Now, you know the rules. So let's do ten, okay, sweetheart?" Ryan confirmed. Brendon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He held his breath, waiting.

A hard slap came down on Brendon's ass, making him squeak.

"O-one." He counted, face red. He waited for another.  
The next one came, harder.

"Two!" Brendon exclaimed, shifting. He really hated these.

"Three." He counted as another came down.  
"Four." His butt was becoming red.  
"F-five." He clutched the stuffed rabbit harder.  
"Six!" His ass hurt.  
"Sev- seven." His eyes got teary.

"Eight." His voice was quiet as he flinched.

"N-nine!" That one really hurt.  
"Ready for ten, pumpkin?" Ryan asked, rubbing Brendon’s ass, trying to ease up the pain.

Brendon nodded, wiping his eyes.  
The last one always hurt the most. When the slap came down, Brendon cried out, a tear escaping. He crawled off of Ryan and onto the floor, clutching his stuffie.

"What did you do?" Ryan asked. Brendon layed his head down against Ryan's leg.

"I touched my big-boy parts." Brendon replied quietly. Ryan smiled, running a hand through Brendon's messy hair.

"Daddy?" Brendon asked sweetly.

"What, baby?" Ryan replied.

"...Can I suck you off?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed! ♡♡ I hope you enjoy!


End file.
